Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth
Marvel Avengers: Battle For Earth is a fighting game developed by Ubisoft Quebec and published by Ubisoft. Battle For Earth is a motion-control fighter, with every action from the character's being determined by the player's movements. The game was released for Microsoft's Xbox 360 Kinect on October 30, 2012 and was later ported to Nintendo's Wii U platform on December 4, 2012. The game is inspired both by the Marvel Cinematic Universe films and the comics, from which the plot and some of the cast of characters is drawn. Playable Characters * Black Widow * Captain America * Doctor Strange * Doctor Doom * Hawkeye * Hulk * Human Torch * Iceman * Iron Man * Loki * Magneto * Phoenix * Queen Veranke * Scarlet Witch * Spider-Man * Storm * Super-Skrull * Thor * Venom * Wolverine Gameplay Avengers: Battle for Earth is built around the motion controls provided by the Kinect and the Wii motion sensors, allowing players to perform actions that would be replicated by the characters on the screen to fight. Each character shares the same general moveset, but they possess three unique super attacks each. These super moves can be used together in sequences to perform combos. Each character has numerous unlockable costumes, including classic comic book alts and their movie costumes. There are also plentiful unlockable collector cards. There are four modes; Campaign, which is the game's story mode featuring 40 levels, Versus, which allows two players to fight each other in one of five arenas, Arcade Mode allows players to form a team of any two unlocked characters, dressed in any of the available unlocked costumes, in a ten battle progression. Arcade mode can be played co-op. Finally, Challenges Mode is broken down into three sections, Training, Characters, and Trials. Training features limited scenarios to familiarize players with controls. Characters familiarizes players with the available moves of each individual character, provided they have been unlocked and are accessible for normal gameplay.Trials are scenarios with specific parameters or handicaps that the player must overcome to succeed. There is a total of twenty scenarios, but only twelve are initially available. The additional eight must be unlocked through the Uplay account rewards. Wii U gameplay is performed on the Wii U gamepad or Wiimote with Nunchuk controller. Play on the Gamepad requires players to trace patterns on the gamepad screen to perform special attacks. Wiimote gameplay performs attacks by controller motion movement. Story Battle for Earth is built as a loose adaptation of the comic's Secret Invasion storyline. The Earth is under invasion by the shape-shifting alien menace known as the Skrulls, desperate now that the world-eater Galactus has devoured their homeworld. The Skrull Queen Veranke has lead the charge, disguised as the Avenger Spiderwoman, allowing her people to infiltrate the planet under the cover of its greatest heroes and villains. Unable to trust anyone, even their closest friends and families, the Heroes and Villains of the Marvel Universe must band together to fight the Skrulls and liberate their planet of Veranke's menace. Development Ubisoft's Avengers game was born in the aftermath of THQ's own Avengers game was canceled. THQ's project, originally a first-person brawler where the player as various Avengers fought the Skrulls, was dropped during development as part of their financial troubles. Ubisoft picked up the reins on the Avengers movie licence, going to work on a motion-control fighting game instead. Reception Battle For Earth has received mixed-to-negative reviews from critics. The Xbox 360 version of the game currently holds a Metacritic score of 62/100 from 11 professional reviews, while the Wii U version places at an even lower 50/100 from 10 reviews. The game was lambasted for it's shallow combat, lack of difference between characters, small amounts of combat, inconsistent controls and its mediocre appearance. Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Nintendo Wii U Releases Category:Ubisoft